The invention relates to a bracket for mounting a license plate to a vehicle.
Brackets for mounting license plates to vehicles are typically stamped from metal or molded from a composite material and bolted to the vehicle. However, attachment of brackets to vehicles having curved profiles and/or openings for air scoops is difficult. In such cases, the bracket is mounted tangentially to a rounded portion of the vehicle. When air scoops are present in the front bumper, it is difficult to securely bolt the bracket to the vehicle. Frequently, the side edges of the bracket and license plate are unattached to the vehicle. When the vehicle passes through carwashes, the brushes of the carwash sometimes damage the license plate or bracket when passing over the license plate and bracket. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a license plate bracket which is easily assembled, easily mounted to the vehicle, and which provides a stable platform for the license plate to prevent damage to the plate and bracket.
The invention relates to a bracket for mounting a license plate to a vehicle, particularly a vehicle of the type having an air scoop adjacent or as part of the bumper. The bracket includes a body having a top, a bottom and a pair of side edges. A planar mounting surface extends across a front of the body. An arm with a hook extends from the center of the rear surface of the body. The hook extends upwardly to engage a flange defining the air scoop. The rear edges of the bracket are shaped to conform with the corresponding shape of the vehicle. In this manner, a license plate and license plate bracket may be mounted quickly with the use of only two license plate screws.